


loudmouth.

by divinesuns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Choking, Cock Slapping, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Filthy, Fuckbuddies, Light Sadism, M/M, Manhandling, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinesuns/pseuds/divinesuns
Summary: this is just,,, pure filth.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	loudmouth.

Jisung knew he was fucked.

He swore he didn’t mean to, the heavy feeling of ancitipation settling in the pit of his stomach. 

He could feel the other’s heavy gaze, letting his eyes meet Minho’s as Jeongin scrambled immediately to get off of him, —the latter stumbling through the little of shoes, knowing that it had became awkward as he barely heeded Minho and Jisung a glance to exit the room. 

Heavy silence proceeded the room, barely a pin drop could be heard. 

“Minho - it’s not what it looked like.” the words struggled to fall past his lips as he felt the need to explain himself, not knowing why, wanting to please the other while he tried to sit up. 

Screw Jeongin.

“I think I understood.” His words were heavy, eyes dark with a hint of something else undermined, slowly inching closer to the younger as he gripped Jisung’s chin to lift it.

A light smirk tugged on his lips. 

“Someone’s a little pathetic cockslut, hm?” He chuckled, the laugh making his legs quiver,, knowing how leeknow got when he was mad. 

Jisung’s doe eyes widened, arousal shooting through him at the words, although it shouldn't have. 

“I guess I’ll just have to show him who the fuck he belongs to.“ 

Oh boy, he wasn’t sure if he'd be able to walk tomorrow. 


End file.
